Awake, But Can't Wake Up
by Sunlight-Spider Monkey
Summary: Blink won't wake up, no matter what Mush and Jack do, whats the matter with him, why won't he wake up? (Slash!) FINISHED!
1. Why won't he wake up?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, never have, never will.  
  
I woke but didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to move, no, it was perfect. I feel his curly brown hair tickling in my ear. His breath I felt on my neck, he breathed in, out, in, out. 'I wonder what he's dreaming about.' I think to myself. I still don't want to open my eyes, I want to go back to sleep. If he was asleep I wanted to be asleep to, I wanted to dream of him. Dream of the day I found out he loved me too. I fall back asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Blink common! Whats the matter! Lets go!" Mush said rushing me down the street.  
  
"I'm commin' Mush." I said, walking as slow as I think I could.  
  
Mush stopped and starred at me, "Whats wrong Blink? Why are you so slow today?"  
  
"Just thinking, ya know. I don't think I want to sell today Mush." I said walking right past Mush.  
  
"But Blink, You have to sell. I'm not paying for your dinner again today!" Mush said picking up the papers I had just dropped.  
  
"I'm not hungry Mush." I lied, I was hungrier then I had been in weeks.  
  
"Blink!" He grabbed onto my arm, "If you don't eat you'll get sick, if you get sick you'll die! I don't want you to die!"  
  
I looked into his dark brown eyes and smiled, "I won't get sick, and I won't die! It's just one day without food, I've done it before."  
  
"You mean four days without food! Blink you haven't eaten for four days!" Mush said handing me my papers."  
  
"I'm not hungry Mush!" I said, I'm so hungry, but I love hearing that he cares for me. That he cares if I live or die.  
  
Mush looked me in the eye, "Blink, weather you are hungry or not your eating tonight." He smiled at me, "Even if I have to stuff the food down your throat."  
  
"You'd like that won' ya?" I asked, taking my papers.  
  
"Not really, but if I had to I would." He looked at me, I know usually he looked at me when he talked, but never has he looked at me like that.  
  
"What? Are we going to sell today or not?" I smile.  
  
"Blink can I tell you something?" He asked wiping the sweat off his head.  
  
"What are you madly in love with me and you can't go another day without me?" I joked, though I was hoping it was true.  
  
He looked to the ground, "Never mind Kid."  
  
My heart leapt, "No Mush really, please tell me." Please tell me you love me.  
  
"I'm madly in love with you and I can't go another day without you." He smiled, clearly not knowing how to react.  
  
I smiled and moved closer, "Really?" he nodded as I pulled him toward me and kissed him right on the lips. He clearly knew how to react to this. He started to kiss me back.  
  
* * *  
  
I woke again to the sound of Mush's voice, "Blink time ta get up." I don't want to get up, but I try to anyway. I try to open up my eye but to my surprise I couldn't it doesn't open, it's dark and I don't like it. Then I try to push myself up, but it doesn't work either, I can't move at all.  
  
Mush still trys to get me up, he now is shaking me, "Blink this is not a drill! The lodging house is burning down!" He joked. I've heard that one before, last time he did that I ran out of the lodging house into the snow with nothing but my underwear on. "Wake up you loser! It's time to wake up!"  
  
'I'm awake you loser! I just can't get up!'  
  
"Stop kidding around," He said kissing my forehead, "Don't make me get Jack!" I wasn't kidding around! No don't get Jack! The last time you did that he tipped may whole bunk over, making me and Racetrack fall out of it. But at least then I could get up after last time. To late, "Jack, come here! Blink won't get up again!"  
  
"Won't he now?" He said walking over. "What should I do about it Mush?"  
  
'Don't push me out of bed, don't push me out bed.' I think to myself.  
  
"Go get a nice full bucket of icy water?" Mush said smiling.  
  
'You better not!'  
  
"Sure Mush! You go get it though." Jack said, "I'll try to get him up still."  
  
"I'm sure the water will wake him up" Mush said skipping off into the washroom.  
  
About five minutes later he came back with a bucket of water, "here ya go Jack." He handed Jack the bucket.  
  
"Alright, this is really cold. Good job Mush." Jack lifted up the bucket to start poring the water on me.  
  
"Wait, what if he gets mad?" Mush asked.  
  
'I won't get mad Mush. Besides I'm probably dead anyway. Maybe I just think I'm breathing.'  
  
"Who cares, at least it'll wake him up." Jack started poring the water on me. It was cold, very cold. And I couldn't do anything about it. The water soaked all of my cloths; I couldn't stop Jack if I wanted to. I felt myself shivering. I was cold now, Very cold.  
  
"It didn't work Jack." Mush said.  
  
"That's odd, usually with one drop on his head he would be awake and yelling." Jack said, "Maybe we should try something else."  
  
"Or maybe we should get Kloppman up here." Mush said looking at Jack.  
  
I was wet, I was cold, and I couldn't do anything about it. What was the matter with me, why couldn't I move?  
  
__  
  
Kloppman hurried over to my cold, wet, nonmoving body, "What happened?"  
  
Mush put his hand on my forehead, his hand was warm, "We don't know, he won't get up and he won't move!"  
  
"Hmm. looks like he's in a coma." Kloppman said, looking me over.  
  
"Is that bad? Will he be okay?" Mush said grabbing my hand.  
  
"He'll be fine. If he doesn't have any major damage, which I checked for and he doesn't, he'll be just fine." Kloppman said.  
  
Mush didn't stop asking questions for about ten minutes, and believe me it was annoying, "What can we do? Will he wake up?"  
  
"He'll wake up, but there's nothing we can do, just wait." He said and his voice faded down the stairs.  
  
"I'll wait forever." Mush said grabbing tighter onto my hand.  
  
'I know you will, Mush, I know..'  
  
_ * _ * _  
  
A/N: Okay that's done, I don't know if I'm going to write more, should  
I? Let me know if I should have him wake up or not. I have some really  
good Ideas for the next chapter if you guys want me to write more.  
Review!  
  
Love ya lots! Casey 


	2. I’d love you as long as you were you

(A/N: Sorry It's taken so long to update. I've been working on my other Blink/Mush fic. I'm in kinda a author block right now, so I decided to just write... so if this is kinda weird it ain't my fault.!)  
  
Sitting, waiting, for something to happen. It's been almost four hours now and I was very hungry. How can I eat when I can't move? Will they feed me? How hard would that be? I mean, they can probably find something they can force into my empty stomach. I was sure sooner or later they'd figure out I was hungry, but I hoped it was sooner.  
  
I heard my stomach growl. I mean it was loud. I'm sure Mush had heard it 'cause he was calling Jack over, "Jack, come here!"  
  
Jacks footsteps stopped next to my bed, " Ya? What is it?" I felt his eyes upon me, "Is he waking up?"  
  
"Na ah," He said, I would have laughed but I couldn't. I could tell he was shaking his head 'cause of the way it sounded as he talked.  
  
"Then what is it?" Jacks voice tightened with frustration, "I'm busy Mush, I don't have time to worry about Blink. You heard Kloppman, he'll wake up if we wait..."  
  
"JaAack!"  
  
"What Mush?" Jack let out a sigh.  
  
"Blinks Hungry!" He said releasing my hand, "He needs something to eat!"  
  
"How do you know Mush? Did he tell you?" Jack laughed.  
  
'Man, Jack is an ass sometimes.' I thought to myself.  
  
"No..." Mush said, my stomach growled again.  
  
"Go ask Kloppman what to do... I have no idea what to do..." Jack's voice faded as he walked back to where he had been to begin with.  
  
Mush kissed me on the head saying, "I'll be back in a second Blink. I got to get you something to eat." Mush ran off yelling, "KloppmanKloppman- KlOoOppman!"  
  
A few minutes later I heard Mush talking to Kloppman as they walked up the stairs, "...and he needs to eat! Or he'll die! I know Blink he says if he doesn't eat he will fall on the floor face first and die!"  
  
'Man, what a idiot. Tell him anything and he'll believe ya. That's probably why I love him so much!'  
  
Kloppman laughed, "I'm sure he didn't mean it quite like that... we'll give him some of this broth and water and I'm sure he'll be fine." Setting either the bowl or the cup on the table Kloppman began to talk to Mush again, "Give him some water now, make sure to tilt his head up, and wait a little for the broth to cool. It's red-hot."  
  
Kloppman walked away and Mush tilted my head up a bit. Poring water into my mouth I began to feel better. He then put the cup on the table and picked up the bowl of broth. Kloppman wasn't joking when he said it was hot! It felt like my mouth was on fire!  
  
'Wat the hell are you doing to me Mush? Trying to torment me even more?'  
  
My eyes began to water uncontrollably, as Mush noticed he stopped poring right away. He put the bowl down and grabbed the water to cool it off. It felt better... much better.  
  
Mush kissed me slightly on the lips, 'Sorry Blink... I should have seen how hot it was before I fed you."  
  
The words "I fed you" rung in my ears. I never thought that anyone would have to feed me, like I was a child or something. Then I remembered the time when Mush and I were in a small bar talking to one another.  
  
* * *  
  
".Would you like me if I..." I thought for a minute, "if I got deeply burned and the burns never left my body, forcing me to become very ugly?"  
  
Mush laughed, and answered the same way he had answered all of my questions I had been asking, "I'd love you as long as you were you."  
  
I smiled, "Would you love me if I decided I didn't like you?"  
  
Mush looked at me then at his twiddling figures, "I hope that would never happen... but still I'd love you as long as you were you."  
  
I bit my lip, "I hope that would never happen to..." I lent over and kissed him, pulling myself back into my chair I asked, "Would you love me if I was paralyzed so I couldn't more and you were forced to feed me?"  
  
Mush smiled his beautiful smile, "I'd love you as long as you were you."  
  
* * *  
  
'I'd love you as long as you were you.' I thought to myself, I am me. And as long as he loved me as long as I am me, I'd be me forever.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: I guess that wasn't to bad... Like it? Anyway. Only two people reviewed. I kinda hoped for more. But I think you people deserve shout- outs... don't you?  
  
Headache: Okay, it's kinda like this. I think I'll wait a bit longer then 24 hrs. But I still don't know if he will wake up. and if he does. how he will. I probably will wake up though so don't worry.  
  
Shakes1: I'm so happy your enjoying it! I hope that he does wake up too. hehe. I don't even know if he's going to. I have no plot for this story and I have no idea what's going to happen...  
  
Love ya both! Casey 


	3. I'm used to it

I've lost track of how long it's been now. I think it's been a day or two. Mush left me twice to go to sleep. He didn't want to, he fought with Jack. But he then gave in and went to bed.  
  
I went to sleep myself a few times. I mean I'm already kind of asleep, but I mean I had dreams and stuff.  
  
I dreamt that I never did wake up. That I was ten years later and I still lay on the bed, half dead. Mush left me after the first year I didn't wake up. He didn't want to wait any longer for me to wake up. He then came back the nine years later, and he was with Ten Pin. It was a very odd dream.  
  
I heard all of the other newsies waking up and getting ready for work. I heard Itey over all who was yelling at everyone, and asking who stole his hat. It was Snitch and Skittery. I don't know if anyone but me knew that. But I heard them yesterday talk to each other about hiding the hat. They thought it would be funny or something. Which it was.  
  
I was getting used to not being able to do anything but think to myself. I hoped it wouldn't last too much longer, but I didn't mind it as much anymore. I've also learned to talk to myself. I find that I can be good company. You probably think I'm nuts, but it's true.  
  
Mush walked over to my bed just now. He grabbed onto my hand. He laughed to his self and started to talk to me, "I hope you wake up. You better wake up or I'll soak ya." His lips met mine and he kissed softly.  
  
I loved having Mush talk to me. He didn't know I could hear him, but he still talked to me. He tells each night; well the two nights I was like this, he loved me. And I couldn't even tell him I loved him too. He sat with me every day, he always says to Jack, "If I leave him he will get lonely." Jack just laughed. I guess he didn't know I could hear them either.  
  
It seemed someone was always in the room during the day, whether it was someone who didn't have the money to sell that day. Or if it was someone who was sick; however, Mush always seemed to hurry through selling his papers to get back to me. I guess he only sold enough for him to eat, which really bothered me.  
  
As I said before I love having him with me, and talking to me. But I would rather he be able to eat enough and take care of himself. If he didn't sell enough he wouldn't be able to eat enough. I couldn't tell him this or I would.  
  
Mush always gets sick if he doesn't eat enough. Often if he doesn't have enough money for all the food he needs I would give him some of mine. I could go without a meal and be fine, but if he went without a meal he could end up in bed for a few days...  
  
* * *  
  
"Mush, you gotta eat." I told him, he hadn't touched any of his food.  
  
"No, I'm not hungry." He answered.  
  
"Of course you are!" My voice rose a little, "Mush, please eat. I don't want what happened to you last week to happen again."  
  
"It won't Blink." He said, grabbing my hand, "It won't"  
  
I shook my head, "You don't know that. Mush, you scared us all half to death last week."  
  
"I didn't mean too..."  
  
"I know you didn't, but you did. And please, Mush, eat something."  
  
He let go of my hand and grabbed his knife and fork. Gripping them in his hands he began to cut his small piece of meat.  
  
I smiled as he began to eat. I then turned to my plate and began to eat myself.  
  
* * *  
  
My flash back stopped as I heard Race approach Mush, "Think he'll wake up soon?"  
  
Mush laughed, "I'm starting to think he is awake. He just can't wake up."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I was going to update yesterday but I was to hyper to write something like this. I think this chapter could have been better but, hey, who really cares. 


	4. Wakey Wakey little Blinkey

I woke up. Of course my eye was shut, but I don't think I would open them if I could. The heat of the sun sinking in from the window felt so nice on my face, and feeling Mush's head on my stomach, I swear I was the luckiest guy in the world to have a boyfriend like him.  
  
I sat there, my nose itching. It itched badly. But something weird happened, I felt myself scratching it. I tried to stop it, and it stopped! I opened my eye! I mean it really opened! With my control and everything!  
  
I looked down at Mush and smiled. He was asleep on my bed, his head, like I said before, rested on my stomach. His arm was over his eyes, as to stop the light from waking him. Quietly I shook him, "Hey, Mush. Wake up."  
  
His weary eyes looked upon me, "Wha--" His eyes grew huge, "BLINK!"  
  
He threw his arms around me, I smiled at him, "How long have I been like that... I lost track after the second day."  
  
Mush looked at me, "You mean you could think when you were like that, you just weren't dreaming the whole time?"  
  
"Yeah, I could hear everything. It's just like my eyes were shut, but I couldn't move, you know?" I said brushing my hair away from my eyes.  
  
He gave me a queer look, "So you heard everything?"  
  
"I felt everything too." I smiled.  
  
His eyes grew, then he bit his lip, "Yeah, sorry about the broth, I didn't notice how hot it was."  
  
I shrugged, "Don't worry about it."  
  
He grinned, showing little more then his top teeth, "What did you do all day?"  
  
"Listened, thought, but most of the time I slept... I guess there was little more to do." I said playing with the blanket that lay on top of me.  
  
Mush's grin wiped from his face, "You really scared us. After the fourth day I thought you'd never wake up."  
  
"I thought I'd never wake up too, but I'm sorry for scaring you."  
  
Mush eyes met mine, "What happened, what caused it?"  
  
I thought for a moment, "I think when I fell off the bed the night before, I probably hit my head harder then I thought."  
  
He let out a sigh, "It's my fault."  
  
I shook my head, "No, no, no. It wasn't your fault." I smiled, "It was mine, I should have been more careful."  
  
He looked over to Jack's bed, "Jack'll want to know your awake, he's been awfully worried about you too."  
  
I shrugged, "I just don't want that to happen again... Can we go outside, I'd like to look at the sky, and not being able to go outside for... how ever long I was out really makes you miss it."  
  
He smiled, "Sure Blink"  
  
~Fin~  
  
* * *  
  
:D Happy Ending. That's great of me. I never thought I could do a happy  
ending. I never thought I could End a fic. Oh well,  
  
SHOUT OUTS!  
  
SpecsGlasses- You didn't like that chapter cause it was short? This one  
is shorter. Hehe... Mush and Ten Pin was kind of Random... I guess...  
Hehe, He woke up!  
  
Nakaia Aidan-Sun- Hehehe...  
  
Shadowlands- Dude, Mush is very learned. Hehe dude, I love all your reviews they're So fun to read! Thank you for your reviews.  
  
Short Shout outs Sorry.  
  
I'm happy I got one story out of the way! 


End file.
